A Suit of Armor Around the World
" " is the seventh episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot General Strucker, a Sokovian scientist is pacing around his not-so-top secret base, hundreds of other scientists walking around while the building shakes and alarms blare. His right hand man walks up to him, and they begin conversing. (Strucker; in Russian): Ah, Commander, give me some good news. (Commander; in Russian): The assailants have been identified (Strucker gives him a look to persuade him to continue). It's the Avengers. (Strucker; in Russian): Well, stop them! (Commander; in Russian): Sir, it's the Avengers. Outside, the Avengers are assaulting the base and its guards, who are wielding firearms that emit energy-based projectiles. They have a few jeeps driving around with energy cannons on the top. Iron Man flies above the battlefield, firing repulsor blasts and rockets on vehicles. Thor flies up to a watch tower and proceeds to knock everyone off it, while Hawkeye rides on the back of a jeep, being driven by Black Widow. Captain America drives by on a motorcycle, throwing his shield to knock down an enemy soldier; the shield is caught by the Titan then thrown into the gut of another soldier, ricocheting back to Captain America. The Thing throws Mr. Fantastic who whips his arms around, punching several soldiers and throwing a couple others into the path of Human Torch, who knocks them out of the sky. Invisible Woman sits in the passenger seat of Black Widow's jeep, protecting it from energy blasts with a force field. Iron Man flies passed Captain America's motorcycle, firing a rocket into a jeep that was headed toward him. The rocket explodes and launches the vehicle into the air. Before the jeep crashes into Black Widow's, Rath catches it and rips it in two. He punches the hood of another jeep, destroying the engine and exploding the car. Iron Man then rockets toward Strucker's base and fires repulsors at his soldiers. He flies toward a window and immediately bounces off of an energy shield that only appeared when he hit it. (Iron Man): Shit! (Captain America): Language! Jarvis, what's it look like from upstairs? (Jarvis): There's an energy shield guarding the base. This base is much more fortified than the other Hydra bases you've handled. (Thor): Loki's scepter must be here (Thor throws Mjlonir into a truck, destroying it, then recalls the hammer to fire a stream of lightning at a group of Hydra soldiers). Strucker couldn't have mounted this defense without it. (Rath): Remind me again why we need the scepter! (Hawkeye): The scepter is what Loki used in his invasion of New York. It's a powerful weapon that Hydra had used to make...more weapons. Thor needs to take it back to Asgard. (Rath): Right! Hawkeye jumps off the jeep, and fires an explosive arrow at a small bunker; the arrow explodes and stops the men inside from firing an energy cannon. (Iron Man): So is no one going to deal with the fact that Cap just said “language.” (Captain America): I know, I know (He leaps off his motorcycle and throws his shield at a jeep. The shield smashes through the windshield then bounces back to be caught by Cap, who punches the gunner on top of the jeep on his way out of the air. He then jumps off the jeep as it crashes, lands on the ground, and places the shield back on his arm.) It just slipped out. Iron Man dodges a few blasts from an anti-air cannon. (Jarvis): Sir, the city is taking fire. (Iron Man): Figures Strucker wouldn't worry about collateral damage. Send in the Iron Legion. About seven androids fly down into the city near Strucker's base and protect the civilians from falling debris and projectiles. Hawkeye hides behind a tree to avoid fire from a bunker near him. He peeks out and fires an arrow that gets intercepted by a grey streak. After a second of nothing happening, he takes another arrow and prepares to fire when he is rammed by a similar streak of grey. Hawkeye is flung into the air and brought down hard. He looks up and sees a young man with silver hair walk by. (Young Man; with a Russian accent): You did not see that coming? (He takes off running at super-human speed.) Hawkeye stands up to aim an arrow, but is shot down by an energy cannon on top of the bunker the had tried to disable. (Black Widow): Clint! The grey blur rams passed Captain America, throwing him up into the air as well, but Cap is able to catch himself. (Captain America): We have an enhanced on the field. Black Widow slides by Hawkeye's side, and begins tending to his wound while the bunker continues to fire upon them. (Black Widow): Does somebody wanna deal with that bunker? (Rath leaps into the air and his claws extend while he crashes into the bunker destroying it.) Thank you! (Captain America): Stark, we need to get inside! (He throws his shield to bounce in between three Hydra soldiers, then catches it and continues running.) (Iron Man): I'm working on it. (Iron Man flies down to the wall around the base and blasts two soldiers, then turns and fires a rocket at a group coming up behind him.) Jarvis, how are we coming on a power source? (Jarvis): I've found what seems to be a generator for the shield, that is not well protected. (Iron Man): Great, show me, I wanna poke it with something. (Iron Man flies up into the air, then turns around and fires a rocket into the basement of the base that destroys the generator, bringing the shield down.) Shield's down, everybody! (Captain America): Good. Stark and I will secure the scepter, Thor can you get Barton to the Quinjet? (Thor): Of course. Iron Man flies through a window into the base and is immediately fired on. The bullets do no damage to his suit. (Iron Man): Guys, come on, let's just talk about this. (Dart launchers come out of Iron Man's shoulders and fire darts at the soldiers inside, taking them down without harming them too much.) Good talk. He walks through into another room, fires a repulsor at a man sitting at the computer in the room, and then emerges from the suit. (Tony): Sentry mode (The suit reforms and begins keeping watch). Alright, Jarvis, I'm plugging you in. I want everything Strucker has. (Black Widow): We're locked down out here, just waiting on you two. (Captain America): Great! Can we get someone on Rath? (Black Widow): I'm on it. (Tony): Hey, J., can you give me an IR scan of the room? (Jarvis): (He scans the room from Tony's suit) The west wall. I'm reading steel beams and an air current. (Tony): (Walks up to the wall and places his hands on it.) Please be a secret door. (The wall slides back, revealing a door. He walks through the open door and down the dark hallway in front of him.) Rath is outside throwing down pieces of a tank that he had destroyed. Black Widow walks up a few yards behind him. (Black Widow): Hey, big guy. It's time to turn back now. (Rath; pointing at her with an extended claw): LET ME TEL YA' SOMETHIN', NATASHA ROMANOFF, ALSO KNOWN AS THE BLACK WIDOW, YOU- Rath is stopped by Black Widow's extended hand. He is distracted by her. She kneels down and waits for him. Rath walks up to her and places his open palm on hers. She moves her hand down, and he follows by moving his hand on top of hers. She holds back a giggle when he starts purring, a very low and dull purr. He looks at her softly, then slowly touches his hand to the Omnitrix and reverts. Titan stands there for a second, holding his head. (Titan): Thanks, Nat. Rath's a difficult one. (Black Widow): That's why I'm here. Titan smiles while she walks away. Back inside the base, Captain America drop-kicks a guard, knocking him unconscious, then turns to the man he was guarding. (Captain America): Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug. (Strucker): Technically, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. (Captain America): Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's the scepter? (Strucker): Don't worry, I know when I'm beaten. You'll mention how I co-operated, yes? (Captain America): I'll put it right under “Illegal Human Experimentation.” How many are there? Just then, Captain Rogers is thrown back by a red energy blast, falling down some stairs behind him. A young girl, who looks similar to the speedster outside, steps out from the shadows to greet Strucker. She moves back behind metal doors that close behind her, as Captain America runs back up the steps. (Captain America): We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage. (Strucker): You're going to have to be faster than- (Captain America stomps on his shield, flipping it into the air, then kicks it into Strucker's chest, knocking him out, and attaching it back to the magnetic holster on his arm.) Elsewhere, Tony makes it to the end of the hallway into a room filled with experimental weapons and suits, and finally the golden scepter with a large, round, sapphire-colored gem. (Captain America; over the radio): Guys, I have Strucker. (Tony): Good. I have the scepter. (Captain America; over the radio): Alright, get it back to the Quinjet asap. Behind Tony, the two young enhanced approach quietly, the boy having just run inside. As Tony moves toward the scepter, the young woman sneaks up behind him and uses her powers to put Tony in a trance. He looks around and begins hallucinating. Tony is surrounded by rubble on an island of rock in the middle of space. He looks around at all his friends intermingled with a few unknown faces all lying on the ground, dead. He looks up to see the monster, the flaming skull facing a throne made of rock, and having a cloaked woman whisper to it. The monster turns to Tony and immediately the hallucination ends. Tony stands there for a second, not totally sure of what he's seen, but he quickly recovers and makes his way to grab the scepter. (Young Man; whispering in Russian): You're just going to let them take it? His sister doesn't answer, but Tony's actions speak for her as he grabs the scepter and then moves back toward the door that he came through. End Scene ”A Suit of Armor Around the World” Characters *Bryce Bowman **The Titan *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Bruce Banner **The Hulk (first appearance) *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Clint Barton **Hawkeye *Tony Stark **Iron Man **Hulkbuster *Thor *Sue Storm **The Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm **Human Torch *Ben Grimm **The Thing *Reed Richards **Mr. Fantastic Villains *Ultron (first appearance) *Wanda Maximoff (first appearance) **Scarlet Witch *Pietro Maximoff (first appearance) **Quicksilver Minor *Maria Hill (first appearance) Alien Forms *Rath *Cannonbolt (first reappearance) (first use by Bowman) *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance) *Spinosaur (first reappearance) Major Events *Ultron, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the Hulk, and Maria Hill appear for the first time. *Spinosaur, Heatlbast, XLR8, and Cannonbolt reappear for the first time this series. *Ultron's arc begins. *The Hulk is seen for the first time. Trivia *The Maximoff twins make their first of many appearances. *The Hulk is revealed to be equally strong as Spinosaur.